This invention relates to a device for shaping the periphery of a pizza round and, more particularly, to such a device which can provide a uniformity not obtainable, at least with any degree of consistency, when the round is shaped entirely by hand manipulation.
As is well know, pizza has become one of the most popular foodstuffs for young and old alike. Since the early 80's, the boom in pasta in general and pizzas in particular has skyrocketed. Pizzarias have sprung up in places in America where they were never before obtainable. The craving for pizza has invaded the home as well where parents join with their children in improvising their pizzas of choice.
Pizzas are typically prepared by first preparing the pizza dough which is then shaped into a generally circular dough bomb which will usually weigh on the order of 10-12 ounces for the 9, 12 or 14 inch pizzas and will weigh more, e.g. as much as 22 ounces for larger ones.
The bomb of pizza dough is then placed on the counter and pressed and shaped by hand into a round, usually with a rim or slight elevation around the circumference to retain the topping and for esthetic reasons. The round is then tossed or stretched by hand to the desired size, after which it receives the topping of choice and is placed in the oven for baking.
In shaping the bomb by hand, it is not possible, at least with any degree of consistency, to prepare a pizza where the periphery of the crust does not have bumps and depressions which detract form its overall appearance. The thinner of these non-uniform areas will tend to burn in the oven and, moreover, the structural integrity of the pizza leaving the oven may be impaired.
For this reason, in the highly competitive world of pizzarias as well as in the home where the chef is not as experienced in the art, there is a great and ever increasing need for a device which will assist in the manual preparation of the rounds form the pizza bombs to obtain rounds characterized consistently as possessing uniformity and symmetry throughout.
To be commercially acceptable, such a device must additionally be easy to use, adaptable for preparation of pizzas of different sizes, as well as possessing the capability of rapidly preparing a plurality of pizzas. For example, in peak hours, a single operator in a pizza establishment may be required to prepare on the order of a pizza a minute.
Stated simply, the task of this invention is to provide a device of the foregoing description for preparing pizza rounds.